It's Real, It's Good, and it's Young Love
by gingasnappaz
Summary: Based on the song Young Love by Kip Moore. I don't own the song. Elejah one shot.


_Your daddy thought I was wrong for you._

_Thinking back your mom did, too._

Elena Gilbert had met Elijah Mikaelson when she was just a teenager. She instantly fell in love with him. She couldn't help it. She saw him and just knew he was hers. Elijah felt the same way.

_But two wrongs never felt so right._

Elena and Elijah would go on dates, regardless of how Elena's parents felt. They hated Elijah. They thought he was all wrong for their precious little girl. They believed in their heart that Elijah was all wrong for their little girl, and they hated him for turning Elena against them.

_It was written in the stars._

_For two young and wild at hearts_

_To sneak out late into the night._

When Elena's parents told her that she was to no longer see Elijah, she went ballistic. Elijah would help her sneak out, and they would go on so many dates. No one knew. No one knew that Elena and Elijah were meeting out after hours. No one knew that that night, Elijah had told Elena his darkest secret; he was a vampire.

_You'd climb in and take my hand._

_And you'd slide on over, on over and we'd ride._

Every time they snuck out, Elena would scoot over near Elijah, grab his and smile up at him. "I love you, Elijah. Forever."

_Cause young love don't know nothin'_

_When the radio plays you sing along_

_When she's holdin' on_

_You just can't get close enough_

_You swear it's sent from above._

_It's real, it's good and it's young love._

"I love you, too, Elena. Always and forever." This young love would last a million lifetimes. Elena and Elijah just knew it. In their hearts, they knew it.

_Remember that time you were supposed to be_

_At your friend Kate's and not with me_

_In Panama City 100 miles away._

Caroline Forbes had planned a week-long trip for her and Elena to go to Panama City. Elena had promised she would go, but at the last minute, she changed her mind. She ended up running off with Elijah. Elijah's truck broke down, and Elena's parents found out. They forbade Elena from seeing Elijah ever again.

_And that damned old truck of mine broke down._

_Your old man cussed me out, and swore that's the last I'd see your face._

"Mikaelson, I swear if you come near my daughter again, I'll kill you! You will never see her face again! Stay away from her, stay away from my house, and stay away from this town!" Elena's dad was pissed. He was beyond pissed.

_But I'd pull into your neighbor's drive and cut the lights_

_And you'd slide on over, on over and we'd ride._

Elena watched out her window as she impatiently waited for Elijah. Finally she saw him in her neighbor's drive, and he cut the lights. She silently climbed out her window and grabbed Elijah's hand and said, "Elijah, don't go anywhere ok? We'll make it. I swear." And they rode.

_Cause young love don't know nothin'_

_When the radio plays you sing along_

_When she's holdin' on_

_You just can't get close enough_

_You swear it's sent from above._

_It's real, it's good and it's young love._

_Oh yeah._

Elijah and Elena ran away together, and Elena hardly ever contacted her parents. Then, one night, she called them while she was in California, and she told them where she was. They asked why, and who she was with. "Because I want to be here, and I'm with Elijah. I want to be with him. You can't stop me. I'm 18, I'm a legal adult. I love him." Elena made her point. She left her parents speechless, and she hung up.

_There's really no way of knowing._

_But look at us baby we're still going._

After a few years, Elijah walked into his home with Elena, and she was standing up cooking. Elena turned around, just as Elijah had cleared his throat and noticed that Elijah was on one knee. "Elena Gilbert, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know about all the hardships I've gone through, and you know my true self. You know that I'm a vampire, and you still chose to say. Will you do me the honor and marry me?" Elijah's heart was beating out of his chest.

"Eeek! Yes! I love you, too, Elijah!"

_Young love don't know nothin'_

_When the radio plays you sing along. _

_All damn night long_

_You just can't get close enough_

_You swear it's sent from above._

_It's real, it's good, and it's young love._

_Young love. Oh yeah._

Elena and Elijah lasted a million lifetimes, and against all odds, her family finally accepted him. Elijah told Elena what he was, and although he was nervous, he knew that she would understand. Eventually, Elijah turned her, and they were able to spend eternity together. Her parents said they would never work, but they beat the odds. Elena eventually suggested a family, and soon, they became parents of beautiful twins.


End file.
